Ribbons and Bows
by Sat-Isis
Summary: Filia brings the joy of Ceipheedmas to Gaav's Fortress and, most notably, to Valgaav. Melly Christmas! Let's Holiday! A gift to my VF ML.


**Ribbons & Bows  
**_By: Sat-Isis_

**

* * *

**

Tonight was the Eve of Ceipheedmas and Filia was getting Valgaav's present ready. Tomorrow would be the eighth day of Ceipheedmas where Filia would prepare and serve a feast at Gaav's Fortress while wearing a crown of four candles representing the four Gods under Ceipheed. Tonight, however, was when you gave the person most precious to you their gift. As she continued to wrap Valgaav's gift, her mind drifted over the gifts she had given everyone else.

* * *

_On the First Day of Ceipheedmas..._

Filia found Jillas in the kitchen sneaking a snack. Standing precariously on a stool to reach the cookie jar, Jillas felt a presence watching him. Whirling, he fell off the stool with a cookie clutched in his hand.

"Who's there?" He demanded. Filia giggled and stepped forward from the darkened doorway into the kitchen. Rubbing his butt, Jillas got up and gave Filia a pitiful whimper,

"You won't tell no one I was here, will you Filia-san?" Smiling, Filia shook her head and replied,

"I thought I'd find you here, Jillas. Don't worry, I didn't come here to tattle on you," Filia brought her hands from behind her back, "I came here to give you this." Jillas' eye practically popped open at the brightly wrapped package. He almost dropped his cookie.

"Izzat for me?" Jillas asked in disbelief. Filia thrust the package out at him and shook her head, her eyes dancing with laughter. Jillas stumbled toward the gift and gently picked it from Filia's hands. He looked at it for a long time as his eye welled with unshed tears. Suddenly, his arms were around her waist and he was sobbing into her belly on how nice she was, how he had never been given a present before, and "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouFilia-san!" Filia hugged him back and told him to open his gift.

After detangling himself from Filia, Jillas tore the bright paper from his gift. Low and behold it was a chemistry set. Once again looking at Filia in disbelief, he said,

"This is the best gift I ever had."

"It is the only gift you've ever received," Filia said with a smile on her face, "enjoy it Jillas, just don't blow up the Fortress. Okay?" Jillas gave her a toothy grin,

"I won't, Boss!" Filia laughed out loud at that and walked away. Before she walked out of the kitchen, she turned in the doorway and said,

"Merry Ceipheedmas, Jillas." Filia walked on as Jillas said,

"Thank you so much, Filia-san! Merry Ceipheedmas!"

* * *

_On the Second Day of Ceipheedmas..._

Filia found Gravos in the weapon's room, varnishing a new spear he had made. He was completely engrossed in his work and did not hear her enter. Filia called to him softly,

"Gravos?" No answer. She tried again,

"Gravos," still no answer, so she finally yelled,

"GRAVOS!" So startled was he that he almost dropped his spear.

"What is it Filia-san?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to give you this," Filia replied as she passed him the bright blue package. Gravos set his spear aside and took the present from her hand. Looking up at her, he asked,

"What is it?" Filia smiled at him,

"Open it and find out, Silly!" Gravos grinned at her and carefully began to strip the paper from his gift. The blue paper parted to reveal a thick cookbook. Since Gravos had some small talent for cooking, which was an understatement, Filia thought it would be nice to give Gravos something to help him experiment with. Gravos looked up from the book in his lap.

"Thank you, Filia-san, but I don't have anything for you," Gravos said. Filia waved a hand before her,

"Oh, Gravos, I didn't give you that expecting a gift in return."

"But, Filia-" Gravos started before Filia cut him off,

"I won't hear another word about it! I'll leave you to your work now. Merry Ceipheedmas, Gravos."

"Uh, Merry Ceipheedmas, Filia-san," Gravos replied as he flipped through the pages as Filia was leaving. Only when the door was closed behind her did he shed a tear of joy at his gift before returning to his spear.

* * *

_On the Third Day of Ceipheedmas..._

Filia found Kanzel in the magick room testing out some spells. Not wishing to disturb him, she left his present by the door and left.

Hours later, Kanzel encountered the soft package by the door and inspected the yellow paper and bow. As he plucked off the bow he noticed the tag. It read,

_"To: Kanzel  
From: Filia"_

Kanzel looked at the box with a bit of trepidation as he shook the box. Whatever was inside wasn't making much noise, nor was it very heavy. With great care he shredded the paper and slid the lid of the box off. There was tissue paper inside. No wonder it was so light! But why would that dragon girl give him a box full of tissue paper?

Maybe there was something under the tissue paper. Grasping a corner between his thumb and finger he slowly lifted the paper as if at any moment something disgustingly cute and fuzzy would jump out at him. But no! It was just a cape; a very nice, hunter green cape.

Filia popped her head in the door just as he was trying it on. She smiled and said,

"Merry Ceipheedmas, Kanzel!" He cocked his head at her,

"What?"

"Nothing!" Filia replied as she ran laughing down the hall from the doorway of the magick room. Kanzel shook his head as he took his new cape off,

"That was odd."

* * *

_On the Fourth Day of Ceipheedmas..._

Filia had been looking for Seagram all day and couldn't find him. That is, until she bumped into him in the hallway near the dungeon. Filia screeched in fright until she realized it was just Seagram.

"Greetings, Servant of Valgaav," Seagram said to her. Filia sighed, he always called her that. Oh well, it was best to just get this over with.

"Here you go, Seagram. Merry Ceipheedmas!" She handed the present to Seagram who held it out with one hand, looking at it. Just looking at it. On an impulse, Filia gave him a big bear hug and let go just as quickly. Seagram would have stumbled back from her if he had had legs and he stared after her as she left.

Blinking down at his hand with the gift, Seagram looked back at Filia's retreating form. Then he looked back at the present. Then he looked back at Filia, but she wasn't there anymore, so he resumed looking back at his package. Picking apart the tape from the oddly shaped, gift wrapped present, Seagram noticed white under the purple paper. Studiously unfolding the paper revealed a white mask with red and black lines painted in a fearsome visage.

Gravitating to a dark place in the hallway, he looked both ways before slipping the mask on. He moved his head from side to side, then up and down, and finally doing a 360. Nodding to himself in approval, Seagram floated down the hallway, stuffing the purple paper into his cloak.

* * *

_On the Fifth Day of Ceipheedmas..._

Filia knew exactly were to find Mazenda. She was in her room preening in front of a mirror like a true succabus, which in all actuality she was. Filia knocked on her door.

"Whom is it?" Mazenda called out melodiously. Trying to be just as melodious, Filia replied,

"It's just me!" Mazenda smiled to herself in the mirror and gave her red locks one more toss before calling out,

"It's open." Filia stepped timidly into the lavish and deep red room. Mazenda had seated herself in an elegant chair facing the doorway. She motioned for Filia to sit opposite from her in the plush love seat. Mazenda smiled wickedly,

"So, have you come for more advice?" Filia blushed and dared not meet her gaze,

"Um, no. I just came to give you something-"

"Oh? A present? For me?" Mazenda fairly squealed. She was bouncing in her seat as Filia looked up to hand her the small gift. Filia had to smile at that.

"I hope you like it," Filia said as Mazenda ripped the paper mercilessly away from the box. The pink paper went flying, soon to be followed by the box lid.

"Oh, Filia, they're so pretty!" Mazenda spoke with some awe as she lifted the large silver combs for holding up hair. Filia smiled at her.

"Why don't you try them on?" She asked. That no sooner said and Mazenda was once again in front of her mirror arranging her long red hair artfully with the twin combs. Filia got up to excuse her self when Mazenda finished with putting her hair up.

"Thank you, Filia. They make me look MORE absolutely gorgeous!" Mazenda gushed. Filia smiled. Mazenda was so easy to please, all you had to do was give her something pretty and she would pose with it in front of the mirror all day and night.

"Merry Ceipheedmas," Filia murmured as she let herself out the door while Mazenda still examined herself at her vanity's mirror.

* * *

_On the Sixth Day of Ceipheedmas..._

Filia knew that Gaav-sama would be in his throne room. Sitting there by himself. Thinking. Most likely in drag. Today, however, he wasn't. He was in his usual orange trench coat. He knew Filia was there before she herself knew. Gaav called out to her,

"Good day to you, Filia." Filia started when she heard his voice suddenly boom throughout the silence.

"Gaav-sama, good day to you," she replied to him as she approached his throne on the dais. Gaav's eyes flicked to the package she held in her hands,

"What have you brought me, Little Filia?" Filia smiled up at him and held out the box by the handle on the top. She loved the way he treated her like a daughter.

"This is your present, Gaav-sama!" Gaav eyed the package as he reached over for it,

"It has holes poked in it, should I be wary?" Filia stepped up on the Dais next to his throne to see him open it. She laughed, saying,

"I see no reason for you to become wary. Open it! Open it!" Filia fairly bounced up and down in excitement. Gaav chuckled and gave her a gentle smirk,

"All right, all right! I'll open it, as soon as I know why I'm getting it." Filia fairly gushed,

"Why, Gaav-sama, it's your Ceipheedmas present!" Filia bounced up and down again. Gaav looked...confused.

"Cei...pheed...mas?" He questioned her. Filia vigorously nodded her head up and down,

"Yes, Ceipheedmas! It's were we celebrate Ceipheed splitting Shabranigdo into seven pieces! There are eight days of Ceipheedmas and you're supposed to give a present to seven people who are close to you on each day, then on the eighth day there is a feast! It's so much fun! We boil a big ol' lobster and cut it into seven pieces and whoever has the head gets to make a wish!" Filia giggled while Gaav managed to sweat-drop,

"Um, Filia honey, you know who I am right?" Filia paused momentarily,

"Why yes, you're Gaav-sama!" Gaav managed to face-fault at that. Running a hand through his bangs he said,

"Yes, but who is my father?" Filia replied immediately,

"Shabra-" all the color drained from her face as he hands flew up to cover her mouth, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any offense! I'll take it ba-"

"Now, now Little Filia, it's all right. Next time, just think before you go passing out Ceipheedmas gifts to monsters, okay? It would just be kinda weird, y'know? Like being invited to the Oro Festival. Where all of Wolf Pack Island take turns whacking the hell out of golden dragon piñatas in commemoration of Xellos' triumphs during the Kouma War." Gaav said good naturedly to her and he lightly punched her shoulder, which succeeded in forcing her back a few steps.

"Yes, Gaav-sama," Filia said looking down, chastised. Gaav put a finger under her chin, lifting her head up so their eyes could meet,

"Hey now, Little Filia, don't go getting sad on me now. Buck up, I'm about to open my present." Filia smiled with a slight blush as Gaav gave her his most drop dead gorgeous smirk he possessed.

Turning back to his gift, He stripped off the ribbons, the bows, and the orange wrapping paper to reveal an animal's carrying case. He glanced up at Filia, giving her a "what iz dis?" look. Filia merely smiled at him as he opened the door and peered inside the case as her brought it eye level.

"Meow," A little pink paw darted out and batted at his nose. Filia giggled as Gaav sneezed. The little pink kitten poked her head out of the case and "meowed" again at Gaav. His face suddenly melted and,

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, isn't she just the cutest lil' thing?" He reached into the case and pulled out the tiny kitten cradled in his enormous hand. He placed the kitten against his chest and scritched her behind an eat. In no time she was purring her little heart out. Gaav reached out an arm and crushed Filia to his side.

"Merry Ceipheedmas, Filia. Thank you for the gift," Gaav told her with a choked breath. When he finally let go of her Filia was able to say it back and Gaav smiled at her. Then he smacked her bottom lightly and told her to scoot. Filia smiled as she turned to look back at Gaav and his new friend. Wouldn't he be surprise when he found out how special that pink kitten was. Filia chuckled evilly to herself as she went to go wrap Valgaav's gift.

* * *

_On the Seventh Day Of Ceipheedmas..._

Filia presented Valgaav with his gift that night. He was smirking at her the whole time he shredded the gift wrap from his present. She was smiling at him all the while, even when he saw what his gift was and his face fell.

"Why, Fi...it's shoe polish," Valgaav himhawed. Filia nodded her head vigorously,

"A-huh, I figured you could use it for your horn. To keep it nice and shinny." Valgaav looked over at her without lifting his head from his "gift,"

"You've got to be kidding. Right?" Filia shook her head negatively and continued to smile at him. He sighed, saying,

"Gee, Filia, that's really nice. It's just wh-"

"Gotcha!" Filia burst out, "Gag gift! Gag gift!" Valgaav twisted his eye brows at her.

"That's not your real gift! It's just a gag, let me go get your real gift!" Filia said as she leapt up from the floor and disappeared into the bathroom. When she was gone Valgaav let out a huge sigh of relief.

Fifteen minutes later, when Filia still had yet to come out of the bathroom, he wondered what the hell was taking so damn long. Typical male behavior.

After it seemed like forever she finally opened the bathroom door and stepped out...wearing nothing...but green, red, and gold...ribbons and bows...

Valgaav's eyebrows weren't the only things that raised at the sight. Filia smiled at him.

"Merry Ceipheedmas," she said quietly.

"Merry Ceipheedmas," Valgaav replied with an air of equal gravity. Filia walked toward him and knelt down before his sitting form. Valgaav pulled at a tied gold ribbon, baring a tantalizing shoulder and asked,

"Are you sure you just don't want to give me the shoe polish?" Filia answered as she slid off his headband,

"Well, maybe...I want you to keep that horn in good shape." Grinning devilishly at her, as he pulled a green bow from her neck, he asked,

"Oh? And why is that?" Filia replied blushingly as she tugged on his belt,

"Because your horn makes a really good handle." That made Valgaav turn a bright red. He slipped off the red ribbon tied around her head baring her ears. Sliding his fingers along their edges, Valgaav brought himself nose to nose with Filia as he whispered,

"Oh yeah? Well, ears make the best handles." They both blushed heavily and then kissed thrice as heavily. And...

It was the best Ceipheedmas ever.

* * *

_End_


End file.
